


Reunion

by Salmon_Wrighte



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Eating Disorders, Hurt/Comfort, Lup Hiding, Panic Attacks, Past Sazed and Taako, Post-Canon, Sazed is a jerk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 02:03:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13603251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salmon_Wrighte/pseuds/Salmon_Wrighte
Summary: The Hunger is gone; defeated by the returned forces of the IPRE, all members but one. The seventh member, the second twin, and the beloved of the Lover, Lup. Even with all memories of their journey returned she did not and her brother thinks he may know where she is and he has a plan on how to bring her back.





	1. Long Awaited Return

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so this is my Canon divergent TAZ Fic. The idea has been rattling in my head long before the actual conclusion of Balance and I am finally happy with it to a point where I can be comfortable sharing it. I hope you all enjoy.

All memories of their hundred-year journey aboard the StarBlaster had returned and The Hunger or as Merle recalled, John, was defeated Taako met the eyes of Barry and the two could feel the void left behind by someone close to them both; and maybe the elf felt something akin to guilt, having remembered that he had killed the human when their memories were erased (even if killing him was at the human’s request). The elven wizard tightened his grip upon the Umbra Staff, an item he had acquired right in the beginning of their journey, and at the warmth that grew under his hand it dawned on him. Lup might not be dead and gone but rather she almost seemed to be hiding.

He knew and now when he thought about it the way the Umbra Staff reacted to certain things or sometimes seemed to have a mind of its own made sense. He looked again at Barry but felt that if Lup was still hiding, even after it was finished, she didn’t want to be found. With that thought the Staff seemed to warm just a little bit more in his grasp, almost as though it could hear his thoughts and was agreeing with him. Barry pushed his glasses further up the bridge of his nose then gave a sad sort of smile in Taako’s direction, a shared moment between the two of them for the one they lost, but Taako knew more than Barry did.

Taako remained silent as the other five celebrated their victory, no longer did they have to run, and no longer was the fear of the oncoming inky black storm looming over their shoulders, if anything they deserved a break. Along with a long slew of apologies from Lucretia over the bullshit that she pulled on them for the last multiple years. Taako knew it would be awhile before he could bring himself to forgive her, and Barry was probably in the same boat. She took Lup from them both, Barry lost his girlfriend sure, but Taako lost his sister, he lost the only remaining family that he had left and Lucretia only apologized after they drank the damn baby Voidfish’s shit.

When he really thought about the whole situation though it was kinda funny. She was stuck working with the individuals she stole the lives of, one who literally lost everything but his name due to the shit she pulled, daily. She must’ve been swimming in guilt by the end of the first day seeing the three of them that first day. It was almost funny but it still didn’t make up for the fact that she took everything and he had to live on his own without knowing he even had family to speak of.

He watched against a far wall as the Bureau celebrated their victory against a foe they knew nothing about. Barry was welcomed into the fray, having been seen during the battle side by side with the Bureau’s best Reclaimers, though he was sure to remain close to either Merle or Magnus as the three of them were familiar, having been there when Barry first emerged in his new body. The biggest surprise for the Bureau members was when Davenport said something other than his name for the first time, and it was funny listening as the short captain scrambled for an explanation without putting too much blame on Lucretia.

Honestly speaking Taako isn’t one to turn away from a party but right now he just wants to get back to his room and see if he can’t get anything from Lup, something other than her telling him to trust Barry. He makes his way through the Bureau, walking across the empty, and still smoldering quad, using his remaining spell slots to put out the small flames that continued to burn, albeit weakly. He entered the building of the Suites and walked through the wide hallway and entered the suite shared between him, Merle and Magnus, though there was a chance that Barry may be joining them as well.

He made his way into his room and shuffled his way to his bed, stepping over the mass amounts of trinkets, knickknacks, clothes, and trash that littered the floor. He placed the Umbra Staff at the head of his bed as he made himself comfortable sitting cross legged at the foot. For a few moments he sat in silence, watching the Staff intently, hoping against anything that Lup would give him a sign that she was still in there. She had to of been in the staff before if her name getting scorched into the wall during one of Angus’ magic lessons was anything to go by, he just hoped she didn’t plan on doing anything like that in his room.

He waited and waited and waited until finally he let out a long sigh leaning forward, elbows resting on his knees as he addressed what he hoped wasn’t just the UmbreStaff.

“Lup, sis, if you’re in there could you give me a sign, anything short of destroying my room to let me know that you’re there. I just want to know.” He waited and just when he was ready to give up and mark his sister off a gone for good the UmbreStaff moved. Taako watched as it opened slightly, just enough to cause it to roll from his pillows and down towards him. The handle tapped his leg at the end of its roll and it came to a stop.

Taako stared at it for a while hand itching to reach out and maybe feel life underneath the handle but he remained where he was, waiting for something more. Tentatively he addressed the Staff again.

“Lup if that is you, open once, if it’s not don’t do anything and I’ll know that I’m imagining things.” Not even a minute passed before the Umbrella opened on its own accord. Taako leapt up, almost as though he was burned. “Lup!! Holy Shi- It really was you this whole time!” Taako sat back down and stared at the umbrella. “Why didn’t you ever tell me?” Tears were falling from his eyes. He wiped at them furiously, if Taako was anything he wasn’t emotional. The Staff didn’t move and he heard no voice in his head similar to what happened before.

Taako sighed, expecting to never get an answer from his sister when electricity began shooting from the Staff, causing small scorch marks to appear on his walls and other areas on his room. He watched as the red robed specter emerged from the staff. The lich form of his sister, at least that is what he hoped, or the lich was just leading him on.

The Red robed specter looked around the room, taking in the mess and the new damage. Taako took a step toward it, ears tilted down, uncertainty masking his face. Kind of unsure if he was happy that Lucretia had removed the warding spell that she had placed to keep Barry’s lich form from entering the B.o.B. “Lup?” The specter reacted to the name turning towards the tall elf, a white ethereal light illuminated their empty sockets. The two stood in silence and Taako was seriously starting to doubt his decision. Now the specter was turned fully towards him, floating maybe a foot above his bed, staring at him with its unnatural unblinking eyes. The elven wizard didn’t easily discuss feelings, and he most certainly wasn’t one to let others know how he was feeling, but right now he could easily admit to feeling immensely uncertain, and maybe even a little frightened, having dealt with two liches in Wonderland and almost dying because of them. Luckily for him there was no one there for him to admit that to.

The room was enveloped by a tense silence and Taako was honestly ten seconds from bolting, leaving his room, and the shared suite, in the hopes that the specter was gone by the time he returned. The red robe moved though and he stopped, watching for a moment before her burst out laughing, curling in on himself as all uncertainty left him in a flash. Upon uncurling and standing Taako saw that the spectral form was still as they were when he started laughing.

They still floated around a foot above his bed, right arm pointed straight and held at an angle, left arm held in front of their face that was bent only slightly and pointing in the same direction as their right arm. The specter before him mirrored the same pose that his sister first did when she and Barry first became liches and just that was enough to remove all doubt from his mind.

The lights that shone in her sockets almost grew in brightness and the skeleton under the hood almost appeared to smile. “Lup, you’re horrible.” Taako said as he wiped a tear from his eye. Lup lowered till she was able to hover in a sitting position just above the bed. Taako watched as her eyes took on a sad dimness head falling forward before the hood covered her face completely. Taako took a step forward and moved to rest his hand on her shoulder, not surprised when his hand slipped through.

“Lup, I wasn’t being serious.” Taako said gently as he sat beside his sister’s spectral form. She looked at him from under the hood, light of her eyes brightening only a little bit. Damn this was a lot of emotion but Taako needed to know that his sister okay. “Lup, please talk to me.” He pleaded, hating the whiny tone his voice took. Lup was silent, and it’s not like she couldn’t talk, Barry’s lich form was capable of speech so if anything, he just had to give Lup time.

“Taako, would you hate me if I was stuck in this form?” The voice was familiar, recognizably hers, but there was a distant echo-ey effect that made the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end. Taako’s brow furrowed in confusion, why would she be stuck, she should be able to just jump back in her body and all would be well. Then it hit him as he realized that her body was gone. Unlike Barry she wasn’t able to grow herself a new one as her original one was long dead and decomposed. She died in that cave that they found her in. She died and most likely waited for someone, anyone familiar to find her, and when he did he didn’t even remember her because of the damn stunt that Lucretia pulled.

“Lup, no matter what form you take, I’ll always love you.” Taako said, voice choking up a bit, and he hated it. These emotions he normally ignored were rearing their ugly head and he couldn’t push them back into submission. Not when faced with the spectral form of his sister. He was happy though when the lights brightened a little bit. “Still not one for emotions are ya.” Lup stated causing Taako to chuckle.

“Nah, they’re not really Taako’s style.” He stated easily causing Lup to laugh in the spectral tone. He laughed soon after and quickly following the two caught up, they decided it was best to avoid discussing what happened to Lup, and Taako wanted to keep the discussion light so he avoided the topic of ‘Sizzle it Up’ but they were easily able to fall into the easy conversation that could only occur between siblings as close as they were.

“So, I noticed you got really chummy with death.” Lup stated, floating in the space next to Taako’s bed, mimicking his position of laying down. Taako laughed, sitting up and staring at her. “Honestly, now that I am aware that you were in my Umbrella I wish I had left you in my room when I went out with Kravitz.” Taako stated pointing a finger towards Lup and he continued. “And I’m totally gonna tell him that my evil twin was the one that attacked him at the end of our first date.”

Lup laughed, voice echoing around the room and her form sat up in midair. “So first off, the Umbrestaff is still mine, and secondly it’s funny because he wasn’t that far off saying that I was a Lich.” Taako groaned, only paying attention to the fact that his sister attacked his super-hot, deathly cold, reaper boyfriend . Taako was about to say something else when a loud cacophony of laughter erupted from the common room of their suite as the front door was opened abruptly. Taako turned to Lup and found that she had retreated into the umbrella.

Taako looked at the umbrella and then turned to his door where the laughter of his two companions and the third remembered companion. Taako stepped out of his room and into the hallway where, in the main common room, Taako could see a severely drunk Magnus being supported by a shorter Barry Bluejeans. Taako smiled as he entered the room “Hail and well met my dudes, how was the party.” He said as he strolled over to Barry and Magnus and took the large humans other arm and slung it over his own shoulder. Barry smiled at Taako for the assistance and the two of them moved Magnus to his room as the human stumbled over his own two feet.

“Hey Taako, you missed quite a bit.” Barry said as the two maneuvered Magnus into his bed. They left the human sprawled out and fully clothed on his bed, cause no matter how many things he saw in their adventure Taako was not going to go through the hassle of maneuvering a drunken Magnus into different clothes. The two left Magnus’ room, closing the door behind them as they moved back into the common room where they found Merle. As they went Taako replied to Barry’s earlier comment.

“Yeah well, I had to do some deep meditation, needed to replenish much needed spell slots.” Taako said as they passed his room on their way to the shared common room where Merle was already reclining on the couch, looking completely partied out. Barry stood for a moment, almost awkward in the space being an outsider in their shared living quarters, before shaking the feeling off and moving to join Merle on the couch. Taako moved to the closet next to the hallway leading to their rooms. Upon opening it he reached to the top and retrieved an armful of blankets before making his way towards the couch placing the blankets in the space between the human and dwarf.

“Here Barold, you can use these.” Taako said as he pulled some of the pillows from one of the chairs in the room and tossing them in the human’s direction. Merle pushed off from the couch and moved towards his private room, shooting the two a quick goodnight before shutting his door.

Taako and Barry sat for a few more moments in silence before it was broken by the human. “Taako did you see her at all when you found the UmbreStaff?” At this point he wanted to tell Barry, but Lup wanted to remain hidden, and that was something he had to ask her about when he had the chance. Right now, though, he had to tell Barry something, without giving to much away.

“I told you in Lucas’ lab.” Taako said as he shifted, staring straight ahead. “I got it off a red robed skeleton in wave echo cave.” He turned back to Barry, who was no longer looking at him but rather at his hands that were clasped tightly in his lap. “Though the robed figure disintegrated instantly after I got the UmbreStaff and I can’t say for sure what happened after that.” Taako said, his own hands clenching into his fists at his sides. “But I feel she’s out there, we just need to give her time.” Taako said as he stood placing a hand on Barry’s shoulder. “Don’t worry, give it time, it’ll all work out in the end.” Barry nodded and Taako re-entered his room finding the spectral form of Lup once again floating above his bed.

“Kinda expected you to tell him.” Lup stated as she shifted, almost awkwardly, in the air. Taako shrugged then practically threw himself onto the bed, bouncing upon the plush mattress before moving to sit against the plethora of pillows scattered at the head of the bed. “Not really my place, and I figured you had a reason for not telling him.” Taako explained as he reclined into the pillows.

Lup floated quietly and for a few minutes nothing was said between the two as they fell into a comfortable silence, the kind that only close siblings experience. Outside Taako’s window the artificial light of the Moon base dimmed as the ‘night shift’ started. Lup watched her brother as he dropped into a light meditation, breathing evenly before she realized that it wasn’t just a simple meditation. She watched as her brother fell asleep, though if it was deep or light she couldn’t be sure.

With her brother in a meditative state and this form with no needs such as sleeping or eating Lup looked around her brother’s room properly. As per normal Taako fashion clothes and the majority of his belongings lay scattered on the floor. His vanity was clear of all clutter except for the vast expanse of beauty products. During her investigation of her brother’s room Lup was brought back to the sleeping form of her brother as he started thrashing and mumbling out in his sleep.

Lup watched her brother for a moment, trying to recall a time when they were living with relatives or jumping between caravans when he slept so fitfully. When she first saw his fitful rest, during her time in the staff, she was frightened for her brother and was relieved when he woke up, albeit lost and shaking due to the lingering fear. Then she recalled one of the first conversations with Lucretia, when they were getting sent after one of the relics where he claimed he got night terrors. She hung her head, knowing from watching that it was best to let him ride out the terrors.

She watched and waited, as much as it hurt being unable to comfort her brother, as he murmurs escalated into mumbles, quickly becoming words (usually a name) until they evolved into full blown screams. On the other side of the door she heard a loud crash as someone fell from where they were sleeping, racing footsteps echoed on the other side of the door before there was a frantic knocking on the thick wood. Lup returned to her hiding spot in the UmbreStaff as Barry’s voice called from the other side.

“Taako, are you okay?” More screaming and more frantic knocking the voice of her love gaining a thicker hint of fear. “Taako? Taako, what’s going on? Taako?” The voice stopped as the sound of a door was heard, footsteps sounded and then the deep, gentle, and obviously hungover voice of Magnus could be heard.

“Barry, bud. I know it sounds bad, but you gotta let him ride it out.” The conversation continued as Magnus explained Taako’s night terrors without giving away too much and Lup left the Staff when she knew that there was no longer a chance of someone entering the room and seeing her. She listened as their conversation continued even as they got further from the door, most likely heading to the kitchen to talk and get something to drink. Only after she could no longer hear their words did she realize that she also no longer heard Taako’s screams or cries.

She turned and found her brother sitting up in his bed, practically swallowed by the pillows as he pulled his knees to his chest, a tremor taking over his entire frame. Lup slowly approached and floated at the end of his bed, giving him a moment to collect himself.

As his shaking subsides, he looked up at her and gave a light laugh. “Shoulda warned Barry about that huh?” Taako said as he slowly uncurled himself with a heavy shaky sigh. Lup says nothing as Taako continues to work through the remaining tremors. Once the shaking finally subsides completely Taako finally looks up at Lup.

“Hey, I’m gonna take a walk around the Base, wanna come or you wanna stay here?” He asked as he pushed up from the bed and moved towards the door, grabbing the UmbreStaff from where it was laying on the floor. Lup thought about it for a few moments before nodding and disappearing into the staff, warmth enveloping under Taako’s hand.

With the UmbreStaff in hand Taako exited his room. Upon entering the living area he avoided looking at Barry and Magnus as he walked towards the door of their living quarters. Through his periphery he could see Barry move to get up from the couch to follow him when he stopped and sat back down, Magnus having stopped the shorter human with a gentle hand on his shoulder.

Taako exited the shared living space and took the elevator back up to the surface, under his hand the Staff let off another comforting warmth under his hand and unconsciously his grip tightened. Outside the dome of the reclaimers suites Taako could see only a few members awake, mainly those who didn’t require much sleep, or those who worked the dead shift.

Taako passed by a few but never stopped to talk to any of them, just giving them a quick ‘Hail and well met’ before leaving them behind. He walked with no direction, cutting between the domes, walking around the quad until he finally came to an area that may have been planned as some kind of garden. It was complete with stone planters and benches, though most if not all the flowers were wilted and dying.

A quick look around the area revealed that there was no one else in the area so he sat and leaned the UmbreStaff upon the bench next to him. “Lup, it’s clear.” Taako said as he leaned back on his palms, it was a few minutes before Lup left the Staff and by the time she left the UmbreStaff those who were wandering had left and those who were working had taken up their positions and so the twins were completely alone.

With a crackle of electricity, though not as severe of the first time, Lup left the UmbreStaff and floated in a sitting posture above the bench. The two sat in silence again, Taako staring off in front of him; not really seeing anything, while Lup contemplated on what to say. She turned towards Taako and gave the kind of sigh that her lich form was capable of. “Do you want to talk about it?” Taako seemed to shake himself from his daze and turned to Lup.

“Talk about what, the night terrors? If so no can-do sis, those are locked away so deep not even I have access.” Her brother leaned back, eyes going distant again, most likely remembering the fear but not recalling the source. Lup shook her head, still staring straight ahead. “That’s not what I mean.” She looked to Taako now, choosing her words carefully. “Taako, I was there when the Chalice was trying to make its deal.” Taako turned to look at her, his long hair coming up and whipping him in the face before cascading down his back in messy curls and knots.

“Shoulda guessed you saw that, just didn’t want to bring up something like that.” He released a heavy sigh. “If anything, I wish I could just burn those memories and bury the ashes in a six-foot hole.” His hands were shaking where they grabbed ahold of his silk robe. Lup said nothing as Taako seemed to war with himself and his emotions. “Taako you don’t have to talk about it if you’re not ready, but know that when you are I’m here for you.”

Taako smiled, wide enough to show his teeth, imperfect and bucktoothed as they always have been. “Thanks sis.” Taako stood from the bench and grabbed the Umbrella from its resting place. “We should probably head back before Mango sends out a search party.”

Lup laughed and Taako turned to her. “I’m serious, it wouldn’t be the first time either.” Lup laughed harder as she returned to the UmbreStaff and watched the surroundings as her brother made his way back to the Reclaimer’s suite. She watched as they passed silent dwellings and zombie night shift workers. Then Taako stopped, mid-step, and turned towards one of the buildings, large class doors stood in front of them, closed and the inside of the building was dark, along with the large neon sign hanging about the door.

Taako moved, stepping towards the door, almost dazed before he took off running towards the suite. During the elevator ride down he was tapping his foot impatiently then took off running down the hall even before the doors fully opened. Upon reaching the suite he threw the door open, running past a surprised Barry and Magnus who appeared to have been talking, before racing into his room slamming the door shut behind him as he dropped the UmbreStaff upon his bed before falling to his knees and digging through all the crap on the ground.

Lup exited the UmbreStaff, floating uncertainly above the bed as she watched her brother’s frantic searching. Knocks sounded from the door as Magnus called through the wood. “Hey Taako, you okay in there?” He sounded concerned, though Lup could understand, having been witness to Taako’s bizarre behavior.

“Oh yeah, 100% A-ok.” Taako called to Magnus as he retrieved a coat from the ground. One that Lup recalled him wearing only the other day, during the final showdown. “Just forgot something kinda important.” He called again as he dug into the right pocket and then the left, swearing under his breath as he dove back into the pile of clothes on the ground.

“You sure Taako?” The sound of the door knob turning sounded throughout the room and within seconds Taako threw himself at the door and opened it just a crack, looking up at Magnus. “Yeah, no worries just remembered something while I was out.” Taako said and Lup could hear Magnus sigh, maybe trying to think of something more to add. “Okay Taako, but if you need anything Barry and I are in the living area.”

Taako nodded before shutting his door and turning to Lup nervous laughter bubbling up in his throat. “Well that was a close one.” He said before going back to the pile of clothes. Lup watched for a few moments confusion still thick in her mind as her brother pulled up a decent a pair of shorts, again an article of clothing he wore during the final showdown, and once again digging into the pockets. She wanted to ask what he was doing but was cut off when he pulled his hand free from one of the back pockets and pulled out a ring of keys.

“Perfect.” He turned to Lup, “I’ve got a plan.” He said as he opened his hand to show the keys.


	2. Talk To Me

As soon as he found the ring of keys, Taako grabbed the UmbreStaff from his bed and was at the door where Lup had only a second to retreat within the confines of her wand before Taako was strutting out into the hallway, completely ignoring Magnus and Barry and any questions they were going to ask. He rode up the elevator once again and walked across the silent Bureau of Balance quad with a mission in mind. With the UmbreStaff in hand he came to a stop in front of the large building that had caused him to go into the earlier frenzy.

Moving the UmbreStaff to where it hung from his wrist, Taako reached into his pocket where he retrieved the keys he had found in his room. He tried the keys, one at a time, in the lock before succeeding on the third try. Wrapping his hand around the handle of the UmbreStaff he shouldered the door open and turned to lock it behind him. 

He didn’t bother with the lights as his dark vision kicked in and he moved towards the back of the empty building. As they got further from the front of the building Lup finally removed herself from the Staff as she followed her brother further in.   
“Taako what are we doing here?” Lup asked finally as Taako turned down a hallway in the back that was lined with doors. Taako didn’t turn to answer her question and instead fiddled with the keys in his hands before turning to the third door they passed and pushing the key into the lock where it gave a satisfying click and he once again pushed the door open. This time though he held the door open and turned to his sister. “After you.” He said, smile wide and sincere on his face as he waited for his sister to move.

Lup remained where she was though, floating a few inches above the ground as she stared at her brother whose smile had yet to falter even with her uncertainty. Slowly she approached him, her form wavering with uncertainty. Though Taako didn’t seem to notice or care as he followed his sister into the room.

Upon entering the room Lup froze, standing in the far corner of the room stood a large cylinder, a thick green liquid spread in a large puddle around it. Staring at it Lup finally understood her brother’s idea as she recalled seeing something like this twice from within the confines of the Umbrella. Once with Barry and the other with Magnus, though both times she’s seen it the cylinder was full of the green liquid and contained the cloned bodies of Barry and Magnus.

“Taako, there’s a problem to your plan.” Lup said as she crossed the room to float in front of the large glass cylinder, arms crossed before her as the hope she felt diminished. “We don’t have any… material, from my old body to make a new one.” She turned to Taako, “Even if we went to grab some from it now, my body is gone, disintegrated as soon as you took the UmbreStaff from its hands.”

Taako’s smile didn’t falter as he moved to stand beside his sister’s red-cloaked form. “What if I told you we weren’t using material from your body.” Lup turned to her brother, the image of her phantom form shifting with her confusion. “Just whose body then? We can’t have doubles walking around the Bureau; it would just end with confusion and perhaps misunderstandings.” Taako said nothing as he continued to stare at the cylinder then, from her periphery vision she caught a movement and when she turned she watched, as, before her eyes, his form started shifting as he pocketed away his wand.

Within moments standing where Taako once stood was a female, dirty blonde hair short and choppy, ending just below her pointed ears. She wasn’t to large nor was she stick thin like her brother had been, her hips being wider set. She was maybe an inch or so taller than Taako had been and freckles dotted her face and down her neck, clearly going down her arms and maybe stomach. The female elf turned to Lup and smiled, gap toothed instead of Taako’s buck teeth. “How’s it look, I think it’s a spitting image.” Said a voice that was unfamiliar and distinctly feminine.

Lup looked at the figure before her, looking no longer at her brother but herself, her brother had recreated her body, maybe adding some more feminine features that she didn’t have before, but it was her through and through. “Taako, my god, wh-what did-? What spell is this?” The elf that was clearly her brother but looked like her smiled.

“Just a little spell called AlterSelf.” Taako said, crossing his(her?) arms and smiling. Lup was still stuck at the appearance, and the fact that maybe this may just work. At this point she was happy that Taako’s night clothes were the ones from before he started losing weight and now fit his current form almost perfectly. She watched as he moved to a table and retrieved a knife from it, something left behind from when Garfield was still the owner of the building.

Quickly and efficiently Taako brought the knife to the form’s hair and cut through a few strands and laying them carefully on the table. “That’s hair done, we still need blood, right?” Taako said as he turned to his sister who was still shocked at what her brother had thought up. Taako waited a few moments for his sister to answer before once again talking, bringing Lup out of her thoughts.

“Lup, I’m not a necromancer, I don’t know what you need exactly.” He gestured to the glass cylinder. “I only know the gist of what I need because of Garfield.” Lup shook herself from her thoughts and nodded her head. “Yeah some kind of material, in this case hair, or blood” She floated to the cylinder, after that she and Taako worked together to figure out how exactly it worked and prepped it for the new body. Now all it came down to is whether the body would take the shape of Taako or his Altered Self.

As expected it took months before the new body completed its growth and during those months Lup and Taako kept it a secret, Lup remaining in the hidden confines of the UmbreStaff whenever Taako was out of his room and exiting whenever the coast was clear. The twins continued talking through the use of Taako’s Band of Projected Thought but even then, there had been a number of close calls; either people entering Taako’s room without knocking or, during their nightly strolls along the Bureau quad, employees or friends of the Bureau almost spotting Lup.

The two made sure to make frequent stops to check on the body and after the first few months it was clear that it was taking the form of ‘Lup’ and not Taako. During those months Taako felt horrible dodging around Barry all the time, so as not to risk giving Lup or their plan away and just plain guilt at having remembered what he did to his friend all those years ago when they were forgetting.

Lup didn’t know what Taako did to Barry and Taako planned to keep it that way, even though it was Barry who had asked Taako to kill him but if he were honest Taako panicked, not knowing who Barry was talking about and even while staring at him forgetting who Barry was. At the time Taako didn’t recognize the human man who was yelling at him, crying over someone he didn’t know and when Barry asked Taako to kill him so that he wouldn’t forget Taako was already pulling out his wand. Though he did his best to hide it Lup could tell something was bothering Taako, but after that first night with the night terrors she knew the best thing to do is let him talk about it when he was ready and not press for details so whenever they were able to talk the topics would steer clear of topics such as those, most days.

[Taako, please try and talk to Barry.] Lup said through the BoPT as Taako sat in the Bureau’s common room/cafeteria. Taako huffed as he pushed around the small amount of food on his plate. Sitting at the table across from him was Magnus chatting to Barry and Merle sat next to him, both familiar with Taako’s eating habits (or lack of) and let him be as he just sat in their presence (Most of the time they were lucky if Taako joined them in the cafeteria at all). Barry however, was still getting used to the new, and closed off Taako, and was watching him with a worried look from across the table.

“Taako, you should eat.” Barry said, cutting Magnus off as the topic of his story changed again. Taako stiffened and his hand moved to grip the handle of the Umbrestaff as he huffed out and decided to ignore the Human. [It’s okay Taako, just try small bites] Lup consoled into his mind causing Taako to release another heavy sigh. He stood and grabbed his plate and was moving to put it away when Barry spoke again, causing him to stop. “Taako, would Lup honestly want to see you wasting away like this?” Everyone at the table and even those within ear shot turned to look between the two.

Everyone knew who Lup was now, Fisher and Junior had made sure of that by broadcasting their 100-year journey and fight against the hunger, even then no one mentioned it, it wasn’t their place to say anything. Barry however made sure to remain a constant thorn in his side, trying whatever he could to get to Taako, try to get him to talk, but that wasn’t Taako. 

He turned, fury in his eyes, his sister’s voice now just white noise in the back of his head. “You think I don’t know that?” He said, voice barely above a whisper. “You think I honestly want Lup to see me like this? You think I haven’t tried everything in my power to stop?” Taako was now glaring at Barry, eyes alight with a flame, tears welling up as his voice rose in volume. “You have no idea what I went through because Lucretia wanted to try and play hero, sure it was great for a while, but just like everything else in my life it came back and turned to dust around me.” Now the tears were falling and Taako didn’t care enough to try and stop them.

Everyone was silent, listening to Taako as he released pent up feelings. Barry was staring at Taako with a look similar to a deer in torchlight. Taako turned and continued towards the counter, dropping off his plate and exiting through the door, but even as the doors shut conversation did not continue.

[Taako, please, it’s okay] Lup said through the Band of Projected Thought as Taako stormed across the quad, his sister’s words unable to reach him as he seethed. Taako made his way to the vacant Fantast Costco and effortlessly opened the door and locked it behind him going to the backroom and leaning heavily against the door before sliding to the floor. 

Lup exited the staff and floated next to him, sitting about an inch above the floor and about a foot away from her brother, close enough where he could feel her presence but far enough to give him space. The two sat in silence, the room illuminated by the light of the tank as Lup’s new body floated within the thick green liquid, they sat like that for hours saying nothing, just the two of them enjoying the quiet, then Taako released a heavy sign and his hands untangled themselves from where they had tangled in his hair. 

“Sorry Lup.” Taako whispered as he slumped forward, arms wrapping tightly around his knees. Lup hated this, she wanted to comfort her brother but due to her current form it was impossible, and she hated the circumstances that they were in. Slowly Taako released his knees; tears were again flowing down from his, now red, eyes. “I’m a mess aren’t I?”

Lup shook her head, reaching out to grab her brother’s hand before stopping herself short and bringing her hand back. Last thing he needed was a cold spectral hand to phase through him. “Taako you’re not a mess, you’ve just had a hard time these last couple of years.” Lup said as she returned her hand to her lap, waiting for Taako to look at her before she said what she truly wanted to. Finally Taako shook himself from his thoughts and turned to Lup, a sad smile on his face. 

“You could say that, though hopefully it won’t be so bad now, right?” He turned towards the other side of the room where her new body was nearing its completion. “Looks like it’s almost done.” She noticed he was trying to avoid looking at her, and she had also noticed that he was changing the topic away from himself. Lup gave a sad smile, or at least what could pass as a smile in this form. It hurt seeing her brother like this, he wasn’t himself anymore physically or emotionally and with their journey over and the StarBlaster out of commission they wouldn’t be going anywhere anytime soon.

“Taako,” Lup waited till her brother looked at her. “Koko, please, tell me what happened.” Lup pleaded floating closer to her brother while still giving him space. Taako was quiet, right eyebrow quirked in confusion. Then, with a sigh, he turned back towards the other side of the room again though he was no longer looking at her body but rather his gaze was distant “What are you referring to? A lot happened while you were gone.” Taako said, not turning back to look at her, he didn’t look like he was accusing her, but she knew that by asking she may be close to crossing a line.

Lup thought for a second, Taako was right in saying that a lot happened and it hurt thinking of all the years he had to live without her, at the moment though there was one thing that she honestly wanted to know. “Can you tell me about what happened to your show?” 

Taako’s eyes didn’t meet hers as they continued their staring contest with the floor. “Guess I’ve been keepin’ it buried long enough.” He asked, voice giving away the uncertainty that he wouldn’t have shown or spoken of otherwise. “Taako, it’s okay. If you don’t want to talk about it I won’t force you.” Lup consoled, hoping to reassure her brother. Taako turned back to the tank, eyes distant, no longer seeing what was in front of him. Lup remained silent, wanting Taako to talk about it at his own speed, and if that meant that he wouldn’t talk about it, she was fine with that.

Nothing was said and the air in the room seemed to turn suffocating as Taako continued starring ahead. Lup remained where she was, unable to read Taako’s body language, after so many years her own brother was almost a complete stranger and the thought itself terrified Lup. As it stood, she was fighting the urge to say something but she didn’t want to scare her brother away and she didn’t want him to think that she was rushing him. A few minutes passed before anything was broke the silence and when Taako started he jumped head first into the story.

“As far as I was concerned, I’d been doing Sizzle It Up since I started traveling on my own.” Taako sighed and looked at the floor, though if Lup was honest she knew the tiled linoleum was not what her brother was seeing. 

“After the first few years, I knew that something didn’t feel right, and I realized that, maybe I was lonely and that the bed felt empty, so I started looking for a traveling companion and after a few months I met Sazed.” Taako sighed, eyes closing as he shook himself out of whatever he was seeing. Lup watched her brother silently as she seethed, understanding that whatever Sazed did to her brother left her brother scared and with irreversible effects. She had learned what the man had done while her brother was in the white space of the Temporal Chalice but she wanted, not Needed, to hear the story from Taako so she waited for her brother to continue.  
“As the years continued Sazed seemed to fill in the emptiness and we later started a relationship. When I was filled with doubt he was there to reassure me. When I just needed some kind of physical contact he would hold me.” Her brother had a small smile gracing his face, the first Lup had seen on him since Story and Song but then his smile fell.

“After awhile he started asking for more in the relationship and I would comply until he asked for a spot on the show.” His voice had dropped, tears were in his eyes but they hadn’t fallen yet. “I finally drew the line there, I had given him everything and had nothing left for myself but the show. After the first rejection he asked a couple more times before he stopped mentioning it all together.” 

Taako looked up and Lup watched as the first tear fell from her brother’s eye. “I thought he had forgotten the idea until we stopped for a show in a small town called Glamour Springs.” Taako paused and the two fell into silence. Lup could almost see the gears turning in her brothers head as he tried to piece together how he was going to word the rest of his story.

“During the show 40 people were killed and for the last few years I lived my life thinking that I was the one that killed them.”

Taako looked down at his hands that were laying across his lap, Lup knew he was seeing something she’d never see or truly understand. “But you weren’t the one that killed them Koko.” She moved just a little closer. Taako looked away from his hands, a sad smile on his face.

“I know, but it’s still hard telling myself that after so many years.” A short chuckle escaped his form, “Actually I have gotten better. In the beginning just watching someone eat could send me into a panic, so I usually avoided the cafeteria or kitchen all together, at least when someone was eating.” Lup could tell there was something more, something her brother wasn’t telling her. 

He sighed, a heavy weight only he knew of pushing down on his thin frame “Some habits are hard to end though, and when I was stressed or couldn’t sleep I would go into the kitchen to cook, I took my time, remade dishes about a dozen times before I felt it was safe.” A shuddering sob wracked his frame as he continued, voice falling to a whisper. “But the moment I went to eat it, or even just give it a taste test, all I could see was red and I didn’t smell the dish in front of me, all I could smell was garlic and iron and bile and…… and I wasted so much food, threw it out and it got really bad when Merle or Magnus walked in and went to taste whatever I made.”   
Taako released a shaky laugh, so broken and sad, the sound of it nothing like her brother. Lup wished that her body would finish growing so that she could properly comfort her brother rather than this verbal comfort. She wanted to hold him, reassure him that she was here, physically, that she would never leave him again if she had it her way.

A sound erupted behind them, emanating from the tank that her body was in. The twins turned towards the tank and saw, on the panel that showed the status of the bodies growth, a small green light was flashing, displaying the status of that which was growing in. Taako stood and the world, which was already falling out from under him, started tilting dangerously under his numb legs.   
Lup floated towards the tank and the despair that she had been feeling started chipping and falling away, slowly being replaced by hope. Taako made it too the tank and his eyes fell towards the display where is bright green letters the word [GROWTH COMPLETE] stared back at the two twins.

Lup’s form fluttered, excitement coursing through her system. They were so close, but now that it was staring her in the face she was feeling unsure. “Just a second, I’ll be right back.” Taako said as he was leaving the room and Lup was left by herself, and a soulless body that could be hers if she could find the will to take that next step. She did as her brother asked though and waited.


	3. Flesh and Blood

Lup wasn’t on her own for long, and when Taako returned he was holding armfuls of clothes. “Luckily I didn’t run into anyone while getting these, that woulda been hard to explain.” Taako joked as he discarded the heap of clothes into a pile on the ground. Lup stared at the clothes and recognized a few of the articles of clothing from her time in the UmbreStaff and knew that the majority if not all of the clothes were ones that were large for her brother and hung off Taako’s frame with fabric to spare.

“From experience with Barry and Magnus I know that you’re gonna be naked as a newborn.” He gestured to the completed body in the tank. “So I’m hoping that you can at least find some kind of reasonable outfit in this pile.” Taako stated as he nudged a shirt back onto the pile with the tip of his foot. Lup nodded then looked back at her brother, what could pass for a smile in her current form on display.

“Taako, thank y-.” Taako interrupted her with a hand held up. “Don’t thank me just yet Goofus, ya still gotta get in.” He gestured to the soulless body swimming in the tank then gestured to the door, a smirk on his face. “I’ll be waiting outside so that you can get proper. Knock on it when you’re ready.” He said as he exited the room, leaving Lup alone with an empty body and a pile of clothes. 

Releasing a huge breath Lup floated towards the tank and froze. Dozens of outcomes going off in her head, the majority of which weren’t positive and Lup was beginning to doubt the entire plan even after months of waiting and preparing and discussing. Lup shook the cloud of doubt that was drifting over her head and descended into the tank and entered the body that was made for her.  
Taako heard a splash of water as the tank opened to release what he hoped was the newly inhabited body of his sister then, almost as though to confirm his thoughts, the sounds of a female coughing could be heard along with the slaps of wet feet moving across linoleum flooring. He waited patiently as Lup was shifting through the clothes that he had left for her and in the moments before a long awaited reunion Taako tried to level off his breathing as he tried to calm himself.

A few minutes later a soft knock was heard from the other side of the door and a feminine voice, one that was so familiar and so Lup, called out from the other side of the wooden barrier between them.   
“It’s safe Koko.”

For the second time Taako steadied his breathing and with a shaking hand turned the doorknob and opened to door to see his sister standing before him. No longer in the red robed spectral form, but flesh and blood and, and just LUP.

Without a thought Taako ran to close the distance between him and his sister, wrapping his arms around her once she was close enough and just relishing in the fact that she was here. After months of looking, years of forgetting, and then months of waiting his sister was finally, physically here and there was nothing short of the end of the world that would ever take her from him again. 

It wasn’t until after he’d calmed down that he realized that both of them were in tears and that Lup’s grip on him was almost as tight as his grip on her, but at this point he wouldn’t have it any other way. They were together, and as much as he hated the idea of sharing his sister after finally getting her back but there were others who had been missing her.

Slowly and reluctantly Taako releases his hold of his sister, small smile gracing his face as he just looks at her for another minute or so before breaking the silence.  
“You know there are others who probably want to see you.” 

For a moment Lup says nothing, looking as though she didn’t hear what her brother just said to her until finally her eyes grew wide with realization and maybe some fear. 

“Damn Taako, you’re right! But what if this isn’t the right time, what if no one wants to see me?” Lup fretted, her grip on Taako tightening just a bit as she started to panic. Taako pulled her in close, hand brushing through her hair as she calmed her similar to how their aunt calmed them down when they were really little.

“Lup, you and I both know that out of everyone there is at least one other person who wants to see you as much as I did, and he’s probably been waiting longer than I have cause he remembered you more than I did.” Taako stated as he pulled away from the hug and held his sister at arm’s length to properly look at her. “If you aren’t ready for this we can take it slow. We can ease into this and work at whatever pace is most comfortable for you.” 

Lup nodded and released a large sigh as she pulled Taako to her once again. Touch alone working to push away the fear that this was just a dream and that she was still stuck in her spectral form. “Taako thank you.” Lup said over her brothers shoulder as his arms once again wrapped around her frame.

The two remained like that a while longer as Lup grounded herself into reality and the realization that Taako took her new body a step further making it so she was in the correct body that she had been wishing for since she found out she was born in the wrong body. Her grip on Taako tightened a bit more as she muttered another ‘thank you’ over her brother’s shoulder. Taako chuckled as he again pulled away. 

“You know we’ve been in here for a while, if we head out we might be able to make it to lunch.” Taako stated with a grin, taking her hand. Lup matched his smile with her own and followed him out. “Lunch sounds pretty good right about now, it’s been forever since I last ate and watching others eat reminded me of what I was missing.”

Taako laughed and lead his sister out of the Fantasy Costco and back towards the cafeteria noting that it was a little passed noon and so there was a high chance that everyone was still enjoying lunch and or conversing. As they approached the cafeteria Taako noted that his sisters grip on his hand tightened, he returned her grip with one of his one in silent comfort.

Lup pulled back as they were just about to enter and pulled Taako back with her. Taako allowed Lup to lead him to the side of the building where she stopped and turned towards him. “Taako I’m totally ready to do this, I’m completely psyched myself up for this, but we need to do this right.” Lup stated as she placed her hands on his shoulders.  
Taako smirked, arms crossing in front of himself. “I like where this is going, what do you have in mind?” His sister laughed, a sound that, although it was different, Taako hadn’t realized he’d been missing. “So you can’t just go in there and say ‘sorry for getting all pissing this morning, but here’s my sister’ in order to do this correctly, what we have to do is we need to add some Taaco family flair.” 

Taako chuckled, and that quickly evolved into full laughter. Finally Lup was back, and the two were already falling in sync with each other as though she’d never left. 

After Taako stormed out that morning the cafeteria never really regained its happy chatter, everything feels strained and Barry is left feeling horrible after pushing Taako too far. Barry picks at his food wondering if Taako will join them for lunch when suddenly the doors to the room slam open and the only one still living elf of a pair that Barry knows with that much flair comes sauntering towards him. Taako says nothing to anyone else as they stay at him, and Barry is left wondering what the elf will say once he approaches him.

“SoooOOOOoooo Barold, about this morning.” Taako says, his usual lilting voice gone, as he leans against the table top is a way that is so familiar it hurts. “Taako, please I know I overstepped my bounds, I’m sorry.” Barry mumbles, looking away from Taako as he awaits his friends reaction. All the chatter in the cafeteria stops as they await Taako’s reply.

Suddenly the elf is laughing and Barry is struck dumb by the words that leave Taako’s mouth. 

“Ya here that Koko, Barold says he’s sorry!!” Barry is stuck staring at the Taako before him as an echo of the earlier laugh sounds from beyond the now closed doors and everyone watches as a second Taako enters the room. Everyone is looking between the two copies of the elf, but Barry is stuck staring at the one in front of him.

Before he can say anything the second Taako, (the real one?) appears besides the first one and then before everyone’s eyes whatever spell was cast drops and the first Taako is revealed as a female elf, gap toothed smile gone, some weight added, and hair shorter. Even though so many things have changed about her Barry knows exactly who is standing next to him and within seconds he is out of his chair with his arms wrapped around her neck.

Her arms, true physical arms, wrap around his frame as fat tears start rolling down his cheeks and soaking into a shirt that his mind hasn’t recognized as Taako’s. She says nothing as her grip tightens just a little and in the back of his mind Barry is aware of Taako introducing his sister to those gathered for lunch. 

“Lup I thought I’d never see you again, I thought you were gone, we looked everywhere for you but we couldn’t find you, I forgot I didn’t want to forget and when I would die I remembered you and I felt horrible.” The words pour out and Barry is barely aware that he is rambling in a quick whisper but it doesn’t matter, Lup is back and their family is now whole, even if it is still a little broken. Lup’s grip tightens a bit and if she feels the area of her shoulder becoming damp she says nothing and Barry isn’t even aware of his own shoulder becoming damp as Lup starts crying as well.

Suddenly there is another joining the hug and Barry is vaguely aware of the hulking form of Magnus who wraps his arms around both Lup and Barry. Later Merle joins in the hug with his arms wrapped around their legs as far as her could reach them. Later when Barry would think back on this moment he would be able to recall that Taako didn’t join in the hug and remained to the side. When he thinks about it he’ll realize that there are a lot of questions that he wants to ask Taako, but right now he’s just enjoying the physical assurance that Lup is real, that their family is complete and that the Hunger is no longer a threat.


End file.
